Battling Your Heart
by BabiCastro
Summary: Summary inside, rated M for language, adult content and abuse. Pairings: Hermione/Draco Barbara/Theo Harry/Luna Ron/Pansy Blaise/Ginny Daphne Greengrass/Fred Astoria Greengrass/Neville
1. Prologue

**The war is over and Voldemort won. Now the war prisoners will be the reward of his followers, Hermione Granger and Barbara Black are amongst them. Hermione was chosen by Malfoy and Barbara by Theodore Nott. Both girls seem certain that both boys are slimy gits that are loyal to a maniac. But as masks are shed, links are made, the girls start another battle, they'll be **_**battling their hearts**_**.**

**Draco Malfoy hated the position he was in, he didn't believe in any of the crazy things Voldemort said, but his family had stood by his crazy ideas for more than 50 years and now that the lunatic had won, he had to make him believe he was at his side, but when Hermione Granger enters in the pic. He starts to wonder if he could take the biggest lie in his life forward.**

**Theodore Nott was happy with his life. Voldemort had just won the war, and his family was in high regard. But when he chooses the most dangerous of the war prisoners, Barbara Black, he thinks that he will bend her easily. But when she starts to make him rethink his views, he will do anything to win her heart.**

**-0-0-**

Prologue

Hermione Granger threw herself on the ground to avoid a curse thrown at her, panting, she looked at her surroundings. The dark night was lighted by various curses and hexes flying from each side, which made possible for her to see the outlines of the trees of the forbidden forest. This was it, this was what they were waiting for, the final war, the war that would change it all. Rolling to the left, she made sure that her body was hidden by a thick bush. Taking the time to level her breath, she quickly accessed her situation: she had at least three death eaters searching for her, the war was definitively tilting to Voldemort's side and she had a serious injury in her right leg due to a curse.

Huffing Hermione peeked through the bush and what she saw made her hope roar high: battling the three death eaters stood a black panther, its elegant figure masking its deadly power.

The panther made a run for the tallest of the death eaters and jumped on him, knocking him out effectively, then the animal turned to the three remaining two, jumping from the curses thrown at it, the large feline ran to the death eater that had thrown the light blue curse and used one par to knock him out. The remaining death eater tried to escape but within one minute, he had the same destiny as his pals.

Smiling, Hermione walked to the place where the black panther stood "Great job, Barbara" the panther meowled before in its place appeared a petite pale girl, smirking, the girl looked at the three defeated death eaters "It's easier this way" she commented.

Laughing, Hermione started to run alongside her best friend, her leg hurt like hell, but she pushed the pain to the back of her mind "How's the war going?" she asked Barbara. The brunette's expression closed and because of that simple gesture, Hermione knew it wasn't something she would like.

"We had to send Harry away" she said sighing, Hermione gasped, she knew it was bad, but not _that_ bad "We had to knock him down, he didn't want to leave all his friends and allies here" she sighed again and then continued "But he had to leave, we are losing, and we are losing big. We couldn't gamble his life alongside ours, he is our salvation"

Hermione sighed and nodded, she was happy Harry was secure. If he was safe, then they had a chance, even if they lost a war, they had a chance.

They kept running, dead bodies kept appearing now and then, some not as unknown as they would've wished. Hermione felt tears come into her eyes, but she fought them with all her will, tears didn't have a place in a war that would decide their fate.

The two girls stopped when ten death eaters appeared around them. Standing back to back, they looked at their attackers, all their wars raised, some known faces: Lucius Malfoy, Barty Crouch Sr and Jr and others. Barbara snickered looking at Voldemort's minions "What do you think?" she asked Hermione, a smirk on her face.

"Oh, you know what I think" Hermione said mirroring her smirk, Barbara's one got larger "Fight until we're dead?" she asked.

Hermione grinned and repeated "Fight until we're dead" both girls raised their wands at the same time.

-0-0-

Ron panted and hid behind a large tree, he quickly peeked to see if he had death eaters behind him, but he found none. He sighed in exhaustion and relief, then he started to access the situation: they were losing the war, but they had managed to send Harry to the new _Order of Phoenix_ headquarters, he couldn't find either Hermione or Barbara and absolute dread started to make its way to his chest. What if they were dead? Hermione was the best planner and researcher they had and Barbara? Barbara was an excellent wandless witch plus she was an animagus, just like her father. Plus both girls were excellent at spell casting. Alonside with Harry, the two girls were excellent at spell casting were their best fighters, losing them was like losing 2/3 of their advantage.

"Look what I found! A weasel, the Dark Lord will be pleased" Ron's head turned to the source of the sound; he cursed rather loudly when he spotted Pansy Parkinson. He couldn't help but notice she was a mess. Her hair had sticks and leaves sticking everywhere she had dirt smudges all over her skin and clothes. He told her so "You're a mess, Parkinson"

She glared at him and crossed her arms "And so are you, although I could hardly differentiate from your normal state" she bit, he rolled his eyes, good old Parkinson, she was.

"At least my personality is better than yours" he bit back, crossing his arms and leaning on the tree he used to hide himself.

"Let's cut the bullshit, weasel" she said grabbing her wand, he did the same and quickly said "_Expelliarmus_"

Her wand left its owner hand and went directly to him, she glared at him and was about to scream when he grabbed her arms and put a hand over her mouth. Ron had heard footsteps and when he heard the voice of Crabbe Sr and his son, he quickly apparated to the _Order of Phoenix_ HQ, completely forgetting he had a death grip on a certain Slyrtherin's arm. When they arrived (the wards recognizing him immediately) was when he remembered who he had with him in one of the worst ways, she bit his hand, _hard_.

"What the hell?" he said releasing her quickly, he looked at her, his injured hand in his other "You bit me, bitch!"

Pansy crossed her arms and glared at him "You know what I wanted to do to you?" she asked with venom in her voice "I wanted to cut your balls off, _bare handed_" she answered her question, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

He only rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at her "_Petrificus Totalus_"

-0-0-

"This is a new era to all of us!" Voldemort proclaimed to his followers, the crowd cheered "An era where pureblood wizards will rule the world, never having to deal with lower people!" more cheers and applauses.

"To reward you for your loyalty and efforts during this war, each one of you will be able to chose one slave from the war prisoners" the crowd went crazy, most war prisoners were rather young, their ages ranging from fifteen to thirty or forty "Purebloods will be used to procreate. We need to raise our numbers and inbreeding can cause many problems. We want strong civilians" more cheers "The rest will be used as normal slaves, although I don't mind if you use them for your pleasure. But getting them pregnant is forbidden"

The crowd cheered and a wave of applauses started, Voldemort's followers were happy with their reward.

**_0_0_**

**I hope you like it**

**Check my other HP fanfiction – The Veela Calling**


	2. Slaves

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2 preview**

* * *

><p>1st chapter<p>

Theodore Nott crossed his arms while he followed Voldemort to the prisoner's cages, after the war they had won, Voldemort had promised a war prisoner to every follower, and given the fact that there had been a lot of prisoners, it would be an easy thing to do. Draco Malfoy nudged him and whispered "Do you know where we are going?" he asked in a whispering tone, Theo shook his head and sighed "Not a clue, but I hope that we get our slave's I want to see how long she will take to break" he said with a smirk.

Draco shook his head before whispering "You're an evil bastard" he half-joked, Theo's smirk got wider "You know it, thanks for the compliment, man!" he said patting him on the back. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabinni were his best friends and giving the fact that they were Slytherins, and didn't let almost anyone at their backs, saying that was like giving your heart on a platter for them to guard. Yeah, if they betrayed him, he would be crushed and they would end up gutted on the floor. Blaise looked and them with an eyebrow raised, but didn't talk, slightly shorter than him and the blond, Blaise was the most silent of the trio, but that didn't mean that he wasn't a menace, it only made him a silent one.

Astoria and Daphne Greengrass looked at them curiously for a second before they resumed what they were doing, which was gossiping and guessing where they were heading. Theodore shook his head, he was glad that he wasn't the one betrothed to one of them, they were piranhas who would eat him alive, well, most likely his money, but that didn't really matter for now. He really was sorry for Draco, he wouldn't want the future his friend had.

They stopped in front of a wide dark metal door, it seemed that they had reached their destiny, Voldemort turned to them and looked at each teen with a calculating glance, when he talked, his voice reminded him of a snake ready to strike "Due to your family and the role you had in the war we won, I am giving you the chance to chose from our top prisoners, be aware, because these ones aren't as sweet as the others" and with that, he made a movement with his wand and the door opened with a creek, the room behind it, was big. It was lit by flames and had at least twenty cages, Theo could see some known faces, like the she-weasel and Longbottom. In the far corner of the room rest a cage with a black shadow on it, he was surprised when the shadow moved to rest in the shadow-y part of the cage, hiding itself from their view, but he could feel the stare of whatever it was.

"I will leave you alone now, feel free to torture whoever you want" said Voldemort gesturing to the cages "Knock on the door when you chose your slave" he said before he left them on the room.

Blaise looked at him and Draco with a grin "Who do you think is on that cage?" he asked pointing at he cage who had the black shadow, Theo shrugged "One of the most dangerous ones. It could be fun to bend him"Theo said chuckling darkly, yeah, he would like to bend whoever was on that cage, danger was his friend, and the most difficult it was to bend the person, the most fun it would be doing it. With his mind set he walked to the cage, when he neared it, he could see the outlines of a large feline (but small when it came to large felines), it growled at him what only made Theo arch an eyebrow, like he would be afraid of a caged feline "A cat?" asked Blaise with mirth in his voice "How can a cat be a war prisoner?" he asked, Draco walked to them and huffed.

"Hello, wizards here?" he said with irony, he looked at the panther with a smirk "_Animagus_, people, _animagus_" he tapped on the dark bars "Hello, cousin"

Cousin? The only living cousin Draco had was the only Slytherin who was a traitor, Barbara Black was one of the best witches on Hogwarts and a part of the Golden quartet, she had betrayed the ideals of Salazar Slytherin. The feline growled menacingly but didn't attack, and just like that they had the confirmation of the panther's identity "Holly fucking Merlin Balls!" swore Blaise looking at the feline "That's Black! They managed to caught Black!".

Theo smiled darkly and got closer to the cage, passing a finger on the bars he looked at Black's aqua eyes, she was following him with wariness and intent. He could feel her need to get a nice bite of him and the bite wouldn't be the least pleasurable. Taking his wand out of its holster, he pointed it at the feline "_Crucios_". The raven haired boy took immense pleasure in the animal hiss of pain, the sound slowly turning into a human gasp of pain, when Black's naked form fell unconscious on the dirty floor of the cage, Theo actually felt his cock twitch. The brunette had fallen on her side, her long half curly half wavy hair covering just one of her supple breasts, he could see the patch of brown curls that led to her sex, although that continued hidden by her closed legs. She was petite, what evidenced her round hips and supple breasts, Black was a beautiful woman "If I knew that she hid that form beneath her clothes I would have already tapped that, traitor or not" Blaise commented with a chuckle.

His stomach churned with acidic butterflies, and he felt his hands close, forming fists along with the need to growl on warning, jealousy coursing through him, Black was going to be his to break "I want her", both of his friends looked at him like he had grown another head, he just stated his wants again. Draco blinked, Blaise opened and closed his mouth like a fish and Theo rolled his eyes at his two best friends, Draco was the first to snap out "You're crazy, you won't be capable of breaking Black!".

Theo glared at his friends, his pride took it personally "What! Of course I can!" Blaise piped in "I agree with Drake on this one, Black's one though bitch, just like Granger. You can't break either one of them". Theo opened his mouth to get them to their place when Draco quickly said "If Granger was caught, she's mine", the raven haired boy looked at his friend and glared at him "You certainly can't break Granger, you don't have what it takes"

Draco glared at him "A pussy, you mean?" Theo rolled his eyes while Blaise chuckled and slapped Draco on his back "Good one". He forgot the antics of his friends and laid his proposal on the open "If I get to keep Black, you can keep Granger", the blond thought for a while before nodding, Theo wasn't worried when Blaise didn't give his opinion, because if he didn't that meant that he was agreeing to what they had accepted.

The dark skinned man nudged Theo "Now that you have your bitches, can I get one for me?" he asked with a smirk. The raven haired man nodded and they resumed walking, most of the faces were familiar, he saw that most of the Weasel's family was caught, there was also Longbottom (who had cut the head of the Dark Lord's snake – it was a miracle he wasn't dead) and, in the opposite side from Black's cage, laid Granger's.

The mudblood was curled in a ball, her back on the wall, because of her legs, arms and chestnut curls, the most interesting parts of her body were hidden, which was just a shame, it would've been nice to see what the bookworm hid under those oversized robes of hers. Draco smirked "She's mine". Granger's head whipped up when she heard the voice of the boy that had taunted her for so many years, her honey brown eyes narrowed on them and she pursued her lips in disgust before resuming her previous position with a loud and clear "Fuck you".

The surprise in seeing Saint Granger swearing was cut short by the return of Voldemort, turning from the most frigid witch of her generation, they walked to where the snake like man was standing, the two blonde bimbos already by his side "Well, have you chosen your slave yet?".

The five teens nodded in unison, their smiles big, Daphne was the first to talk "I find my interest piqued by Padma Patil" it was no surprise that Slytherin's most famous whore wanted to get her hands on a girl, the Dark Lord pursued his lips before saying slowly and somewhat sweetly (which only meant he sounded even creepier than normal). "I normally would have given you that slave, but as I have already said when we won the war. Pureblood witches will be used to breed, as your choice of a slave is one, I ask you to chose a male slave, a pureblood. Miss Greengrass, your genes are one of the best and every child that came from your womb would be perfect".

Daphne smiled arrogantly and looked around quickly before saying "Then I want Fred Weasley". Her sister was the next to talk, her high cheekbones were covered by a faint blush and she said "I want Neville Longbottom".

Voldemort snickered and nodded curtly, but his eyes spelled distaste for the boy who had ended the life of his dear pet Nagini. The snake like wizard then turned to the three men, a menacing smile on his face, but Theo was sure that it wasn't directed to them, but to the slaves "Having heard our dear girls' requests, which slave do you want?".

Draco beat him "I want the mudblood" he said, too eagerly, he was afraid that one of his friends would try to take Granger from him, as if. He wanted Black, Granger probably would be a little easier to break and a challenge was what he wanted. "I never thought a Malfoy would want to soil his pure hands on such trash".

The blond smirked like a shark, Theo could imagine the tiny sharp teeth in his friend's mouth "I can almost completely tolerate it, imaging the fun it will be to break her soul into tiny, tiny pieces". Theo almost frowned, his friend wasn't sadistic, he didn't like to hurt people physically without being hurt first. Voldemort bought it, displaying a smile that chilled even him.

"I now know why I kept you alive" the Dark lord commented, making Draco tense up. It was no secret that the blond had fucked up the task Voldemort had given him, and it wasn't a secret that Draco had only stayed alive because Lucius and Narcissa had excerpted the little persuasion power they had on the white skinned wizard (he could almost certainly say that Narcissa had been the one to get her dear child alive, probably whoring herself to Voldemort). The blond pursued his lips to keep quiet and Theo took the opportunity to speak "I want Barbara Black".

Voldemort looked at him with his lips drawn into a malicious smile "An eye from an eye, right? Did you know she was the one who killed your father?". Theo tensed up, no, he didn't know. His mother had only said that it had been an Order member, not that it had been the Slytherin traitor to do it, he had never guessed that the tiny woman had the guts to kill his father. Relaxing his posture and keeping his expression neutral, so the Dark Lord didn't understand the impact of his words, he said "Not only, I, like my friend Draco, want to break that witch's soul into tiny bits".

Blaise piped in, making Voldemort's attention turn to the dark skinned man "I would like to have the only female weasel." the snake like man nodded, then made his way to the door, his face set to stone "You may collect your slaves" he opened the door "And don't forget to get a magic dampening bracelet or necklace. Or you may get yourselves into a predicament.". And with that he left them.

_HP_

Theo had Black delivered into a small adjacent room to his, the expensive furniture already replaced by some blankets, a pillow and various chains, along with a wall of torture materials. The wardrobe of the room had been filled with light almost transparent dresses from when she would meet him and scrapes of clothes for when she would work. Something unfurled in his gut when the wizards who delivered her took a too long glance of her naked body while they were leaving, in that moment all he wanted to do was slit the wizard's throats with his on teeth.

Ignoring his possessive streak, he looked to Black, her eyes spit fire to him, the aqua orbs promising murder . He wondered if he should be aroused by her fury. His eyes traveled down her body, taking longer on her breasts and on the curls that lead to her sex, his mouth almost watered and he felt his canines tingling. _Weird_, he thought shrugging the feeling aside. He approached Black and circled the witch, for her credit, she didn't followed him with her eyes, she just stood still, looking at the wall. Theo stopped facing her back, her hair was a mess, mated with dirt and what looked like blood, it was covering her entire back, and following his less threatening instincts, he collected her hair and put it over her right shoulder. Her back was covered in bright red welts, the blood pouring from the wounds and falling her back in tiny drops. It was the reason her hair had blood, his body filled with rage and luckily for him, he managed to keep his voice cool and neutral "Beautiful wounds, Black, who did them?".

The brunette snickered and in one sinful move covered her back with her hair, ignoring the fact that he had asked her a question. Theo ignored her obvious discomfort and put her hair once again over her shoulder, when she made a move to recover her back, he held the hair in place and whispered a simple threat on her ear "If you fucking cover your back again, I'm gonna give you a haircut. It will be a fucking shame, but it would be effective".

Black cursed him under her breath and dropped her hand, a tinkling sound making itself heard, looking at her left wrist he saw a silver bracelet "Already without magic, Black?" he taunted earning another curse from the brunette, but not a remark. Theo knew she was doing that on purpose, not giving what he wanted, though bitch, just like Blaise had so promptly said earlier. He passed a finger through her wounds, gaining a shaking painful breath from her "If you tell me who did this to you, I will stop and consider treating this", he passed to another wound. In the total, she had five gashes on her back, Theo guessed she had been wiped before they delivered her. His rage rose again and in return from her silence, the raven haired boy put more pressure into the wounds, she let out a gasp of pain.

"Why do you want to know?" Black asked between gritted teeth, _She's trying to not show pain_, Theo thought satisfied, slowly applying even more pressure, he said in a silky voice near her ear "Because I don't want anyone touching what's mine". He could feel the daggers she was throwing at him with her eyes, even though she wasn't looking at him "Mind your fucking business" she cursed.

Theo grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her to him "Hear me, bitch" he said using the same silky tone "You're mine now, got that? You're gonna do what I tell you to, you'll be my fucking slave and you'll answer when I ask you something. Got it?", he yanked her hair again, expecting a yelp of pain, but all he got was a hateful "Fuck you".

His chuckle was dark and sinful close to her ear, pressing his almost hard length against the small of her back "No, dear. I'm gonna fuck you". He felt Black tense up against him, but she didn't try to get away, Theo kissed the uncovered part of her neck while slowly inching his hand towards her chest "I'm expected to get you pregnant".

Theo pinched her nipple hard, earning a pained gasp from the brunette, the sound managed to help him forget the sensation of exhilaration that the idea of her pregnant with his child gave him "Get this in your pretty head: You're mine" he bit down on her should, earning another gasp of pain. This time she tried to get away from him, and in a whim he let her, only to notice the finger he had used to pass in her wounds was red with blood. His canines tingled again and the raven haired wizard's tongue pocked out of his mouth to lick it.

Caramel flooded his mouth and he moaned in pleasure, Black looked at him with wide eyes. But her attention was soon caught by the wardrobe and she opened it quickly. Theo saw her smile and get one of the bland dress that she would be using for work, she covered her body with it, hiding the five red welts that were on her back and her sinful body. The dew and night entered his nostrils and he felt his control start to slip, afraid, he got out of the room as quickly as he could.


End file.
